The Only Living Boy In New York
by Jiffthehumangirl
Summary: Kurt, Rachel and Finn have finally left home and have been cleared of recieving the name 'Lima Loser'. With his Best friend, his brother and his new friend's and with balancing school, Can Kurt make a life for himself in New York? From the end of Season Three, (I guess you could say my version of Season Four) OC's, Klaine and Finchel.


Chapter One

Pilot.

He had applied for the job the same day he was accepted, his new boss took one good look at him and threw an apron over the counter.

"Ever worked in a coffee shop before?" Sam, the owner had asked him and Kurt had shrugged thoughtfully.

"No... But I spend a lot of time in them and come on, how hard can it actually be?" He'd replied coolly, in his head he was hitting himself – _don't sound arrogant Kurt!_ "I mean I make coffee every morning, so."

Blue eyes had stared hard at Kurt, before he nodded. "Good enough get behind the counter and start serving." Kurt was taken aback by the abruptness but threw the black material over his clothes and did a small jog, lifting the lid of the counter and taking up station behind the cash register. Sam had looked back over his shoulder, "Oh, and be friendly."

"How do you know I'm not a serial killer?" He called but the brunet had disappeared into a back office, so Kurt just got to work, receiving a strange look from an elderly woman stood the other side. He put on his best smile, "Hi, how can I help you?"

* * *

Which brought him to the present, still standing behind the register but the shop now nearly empty, save for the same old woman - joined by whom he assumed to be her husband - and a young looking man with brunet hair and concentrated blue-green eyes, tapping away hurriedly on a laptop, chewing his lip.

Kurt had already served him three coffees.

But with peak time over it gave him time to reflect on the weekend prior, and to take his first proper breather. He had arrived in New York the day before, after an hour flight and it was around ten in the morning he first got a proper look at his newly rented apartment. Finn and Rachel had helped him unpack, before moving to their own apartment one floor down and doing the same. By then it was at least five and they went out for dinner, the three of them - after Kurt had had a tearful conversation over the phone with Blaine. They'd agreed for Blaine to come visit on a weekend sometime, when school was quiet and whenever Kurt was down to visit Carole and his dad, they'd see each other. But knowing he wouldn't see the curly haired boy every day in the halls or on the other side of a table top over coffee clawed at his heart and knowing that after every hello would come a goodbye just made it ten times worse.

He'd been looking so forward to getting out of Lima, that he wouldn't have to wear the title of 'lima loser', finally getting somewhere with his life but now, well, his pillow was still damp when he'd woken up in the morning.

But he'd set out for a distraction and some income for his horrible coffee addiction, (not to mention school books and other less important stuff) when he happened across the quaint coffee shop, with some add up in the window for an opening. It was quite a beautiful place, with an on looking view of central park. Sunlight refracted and broke into millions of strands of multi coloured light coating the wooden floor, leaving pools of light until someone would walk over and their shadow would momentarily drain the colour from them.

"Hey you, caffeine me!" The brunet called over, waving his mug in the air, eyes still focused down on the laptop screen breaking Kurt from his thoughts. The employee glanced around, bringing his thumb up and jabbing it to his chest.

"Me?"

"No, Elmo." a beat and the boy pulled his eyes away from the screen. "Yes you."

The elfin boy frowned but grabbed the coffee pot and made his way over to the table. Coffee number four was being poured when Kurt found himself peering over the guy's shoulder curious to what he was working on.

"It's an essay for school." The boy told him as if he knew Kurt was watching him. He glanced over his shoulder and sported a mischievous smirk, Kurt noticing the way the light caught in his green-blue eyes.

The skin on his face had a slight tan, with a tinge of olive and his teeth were white.

"Have to write a damn ten page review of 'Wicked' for extra credit." He huffed and spun in his seat again, fingers poised on the keyboard. Kurt nodded, not really sure what to say.

He wasn't used to random people he'd never met just coming out and talking to him.

"You ever saw it? I have seven pages and I'm out of material..."

"Are you kidding?" For some reason Kurt's confidence came rushing back and he slipped into the seat opposite the brunet, placing the coffee pot down in front of him. "Thirteen times, it's one of the best novel-to-musical adaptations I've ever seen."

"I know right?" The boy laughed, "But as much as I love it..." He let out a sigh, and took a swig of his coffee, "I can only come up with seven pages."

"Please, let me see what you've got, I'm sure I can share some of my wisdom..."

"Hummel? What are you doing?" The brunet man reappeared at the office door, frowning at the sight of his new employee sitting down on the job. "Don't make me think of replacing you."

"Sam, let him off just for a little bit, the place is empty and I need help." The brunet gave him a pleading look. "You can have him back once it gets busier again, promise, and just let me have him for a bit."

Kurt frowned at being passed to and fro like a possession but nevertheless kept quiet.

Sam narrowed his eyes at the boy, and they seemed to have a stare off before the brunet sighed and nodded, looking to Kurt, "as soon as we get another customer even step one toe through that door I want you back behind that cash register, got it?"

"Of course." Kurt agreed flashing him a smile, then his head dropped slightly and he stared up at him seriously. "I'll still get paid for this right?"

Once again Sam had left his question unanswered and disappeared into the office, something about balancing accounts and sorting out an overdraft.

Kurt looked worriedly back to the brunet, but he was now looking up over the laptop screen and smiling at him. "Ignore him; he'll get over himself one day." Then he reached out a hand over the computer. "Tyler,"

"Kurt,"

They shook.

"You know, I've never really seen you around here before, let me guess, first day?" Tyler gave him a cheeky smile, one that seemed to constantly sit on his face and Kurt nodded.

"Arrived in the state yesterday, me and my friend Rachel, we're going to NYADA when the term starts again." He told the guy proudly, pouring himself a mug of coffee, lifting it to his lips.

"That's coming out of your paycheck!" He heard a distant call and cocked his head to see Sam leant back on his chair staring at the pair of them; Tyler looked over his shoulder and grinned. "It's on me Sam!"

He called back to the brunet and turned back to Kurt.

For someone only twenty-three years of age, attractive and lean like him, his boss seemed to have a very uneventful day; Sam slumped forward again and started tapping a pencil against a sheet. Tyler leant forward, "Believe me, he seems really uptight right now, but he gets better once you get to know him." He laughed, then added as an afterthought whilst lifting the coffee to his lips, his eyes flickering outside briefly, "Sort of,"

Kurt blinked and smiled, "seems like he doesn't have much to do."

Tyler shrugged and placed the mug down again, twisting the laptop back towards him.

"You want to hear what I have so far?"

* * *

"So he just started talking to you?" Blaine's familiar voice was like summer come early and it pulled at Kurt's heart strings. He was making his way home and he had yet to get used to the busy streets of New York. He nodded. "Yeah, just out of the blue, I went to fill up his coffee and he hit off a conversation."

He smiled fondly, they'd spent the last hour and a half discussing Idina Menzel's incredible voice and the way she'd made Elphaba so lovable to the audience.

"See, I told you you'd make friends easily!" Kurt could hear the sincere grin in his boyfriend's voice, but he could only wear a sad smile.

"I miss you though; I wish you could've come with me or something..."

"There's only a year Kurt, then I'll be moving up there with you, it's only one year, we can do it."

It suddenly dawned upon Kurt that he was heading in the wrong direction entirely. He blinked and tried to steal a look over his shoulder, to see his lovely new apartment block mocking him.

"One year." Kurt repeated Blaine absent minded. He was stuck in a clump of city dwellers and he decided he was going to have to fight for his freedom; he spoke into the phone again. "Crap, Blaine, I'm going to have to call you back, I need to find my way home..."

"Is everything okay Kurt?"

"Yeah, I'm just..." He tried to turn on his heel to push back through the crowd. "I'll call you back."

He hung up and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. "Excuse me, coming through," He managed to weasel his way through stony faced citizen as if they knew he wasn't from around here. Kurt had never felt so small, not even when the whole Karofsky situation was taking place.

Just as he managed to squeeze through and out the other side of the clump, he jumped into a side alley and his phone went off again. It was Rachel, for the four-hundredth time that day.

"Oh god Berry, what is it now?"

"Kurt!" Rachel's shrill voice squealed. "Oh god, you're okay?!" She sounded panicked and Kurt frowned, his eyes distracted with searching for a gap in the crowds.

"What? I'm fine, Rachel, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I'm at your apartment and you're not here! I've tried ringing the doorbell seven times. Seven times Kurt!"

God, he didn't need this, his head hurt. "Rachel, it doesn't matter how many times you ring the doorbell, if I'm not there, I'm not there."

"Well weren't you meant to finish work, like half an hour ago? How long does it take to cross a street?"

Kurt scowled down the phone at that, he was _supposed_ to finish work half an hour but his conversation with Tyler overran and then he was told to sweep the floor before he could leave.

It was like being back at McKinley all over again.

"Well it's not exactly 'across the street' now, is it?"

* * *

"So tomorrow tonight Finn and I are having a housewarming party and we're cordially inviting you to be an honorary guest." The girl with chestnut hair beamed at Kurt as she and he walked across the floor to his door, where he pushed the key in and offered her an odd look before budging it open. "Rachel, how can you have a house warming party with only three people? It'll be a bit quiet don't you think?"

Rachel just rolled her eyes, still wearing her ever infamous bright smile and side stepped in front of him, into his brand new shiny apartment, one with a view overlooking the city.

"Don't be silly Kurt, we're going to have more than three people," She stood staring out the window, watching the people move about the city with rush and the mirth rose in her stomach. She sported a red dress with little silver ballet pumps and a poncho only covering her shoulders and half of her chest to welcome the warm weather. It wasn't exactly chic, but it wasn't as hideous as what Kurt had seen the girl in before. So he let her off.

"And who exactly are you going to find to come to this 'party' then, Miss Berry?" Kurt asked from the kitchen, filling the kettle and flicking the switch, he leant forward over the kitchen counter and smirked, "Please don't tell me you've already unleashed your crazy on anyone just yet, we only arrived yesterday. I don't want you scaring the neighbours away already..."

She turned to him and wore a look like he'd just insulted her, it soon turned to a grin again though and she reached into the bag hanging off her elbow.

"Coffee?" He called but she declined.

"I need to get back to Finn and help paint the living room... we're going for red, it stimulates the brain,"

Kurt poured himself a mug of coffee and just smiled to himself, shaking his head at her remark.

"I just came to check up on you and give you this." She handed him a little foil piece of card over the counter, shaped into a handbag, he looked curiously at it, reading 'Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson's house warming', her address and then the date of tomorrow. A little gold star was stamped on the corner and it was pink with a lingering scent of strawberries.

Of all people Rachel Berry would be the one to spray her invites with perfume.

"Who exactly are you inviting anyway Rachel?" He asked again curiously.

She clasped her hands across her front and Kurt walked her to the door. "It's only going to be a small social gathering, I thought I'd invite the floor, get to know some of the neighbours," Kurt reached out ahead of her and grasped the handle, pulling the door open. "And I was hoping maybe you could invite some people from your work?" She asked with a small hopeful smile, eyes shining directly at him. Kurt frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. "Rachel, I've worked there since this morning, you think I've already got friendly with them?"

"You're Kurt Hummel, I know you Kurt, and I would say yes."

Kurt's chest swelled with pride. He sighed and pressed a finger to her back. "Go on Rachel Berry, get out of here. Go before Finn manages to burn your flat down. I don't trust that boy."

Rachel's eyes widened in horror, "Oh god, you're right, and I gave him the paint, what if he turns on the stove? It's flammable paint Kurt!" She pulled him into a quick hug and patted his folded arms, "I'll see you later Kurt, remember tomorrow night, seven."

He nodded, "I'll remember."

"But I'll probably end up checking up on you before that anyway... Are you sure you're going to be alright here Kurt on your own? You know, there's always an extra room at mine and Finn's if you'd like..." Rachel wore a look of concern at Kurt but he shook his head, in all honesty he just wanted to lie down and go to sleep, he wanted to be alone.

"Rachel, I assure you, I'm absolutely fine, now go on, you've driven me to kicking you out now." He prodded her and she swatted him away, finally agreeing. She held up her hands in surrender and back out onto the floor.

"Alright, alright, I'm going, consider me gone!" Then she added as an afterthought, pausing. "We're in New York Kurt... We finally made it!" and she squealed clapping her hands with her shoulders lifting up her body slightly. Butterflies swarmed in his stomach and he chewed on his lip, bearing a grin.

"Goodnight Rachel." He began to close the door, as the girl walked away chuckling to herself, beginning to descend the steps and she called back, "Night Kurt."

Kurt stumbled into the bathroom, physically worn out; who knew jumping from table to table and having a long-ass conversation about 'Wicked' could wear a person out so quickly. He looked into the mirror and ran a hand through his now falling flat hair, his skin was as soft as ever still but his blue eyes looked tired.

And he was.

Emotionally too, after the leaving party (Puck was in tears among the girls), Finn, Rachel and him hit the road for the airport early the next morning and he realised that it was unlikely he'd see half of the glee club again as often as before and never all of them at the same time. With the lot of them moving to states all over, it would be harder to keep in contact like before.

After he brushed his teeth and worked on his rigorous skin care routine, he plugged his earphones into his ears and collapsed on to his old double bed that'd been shipped out especially. It was the one thing that reminded him of home - That and the picture of him and Blaine at prom that sat on his night stand.

_Tom, get your plane ride on time_

_I know your part'll go fine_

_Fly down to Mexico_

A smile resurfaced on his lips just before he was taken under by the dark claws of sleep.

He'd finally made it to New York.

_Don-da-darlin' oh don-da-darlin' here I am_

_The only living boy in New York_

With his best friend, and his brother, he had everything in that moment, a job, and a spot in NYADA, a nice place to live and his family – Everything that is but Blaine.

* * *

"Kurt!"

The boy with his head phones still in - Madonna's 'Like a Virgin' blasting in his ears - lifted his groggy head. Morning greeted him with a strip of light breaking in through an aperture in the cream curtains that were not fully drawn, reflecting into his eyes. He glanced around before ripping the music out and blinking bleakly at the bedroom door. That sounded a lot like...

"Kurt Hummel! Move it!" The door was thrown open and standing in front of him was Rachel Berry, this time in a green version of yesterday's outfit, minus the poncho and replaced with a yellow cardigan, done up with one button halfway down and a thin matching belt. Her ballet pumps were still silver and they padded against the floor.

Each step sounded like a countdown and he groaned, burying his head under his pillow to shield himself from the hobbit of fury that was Rach-zilla.

"Come on, we have to get breakfast before I have my interview!" Rachel was looking for part-time work, and she'd managed to score an interview to be a runner at a smaller theatre not far from their apartment building. She constantly went on about how stars always started at the bottom and within due time would find their way up to the bright lights.

"Go with Finn."

"Kurt, don't you want to relive our breakfast at Tiffany's moment, think of all the memories we'll have, the good old days back with the New Directions..." She began to tug at his quilt, trying to unfurl the boy from the cotton cocoon, but Kurt had a firm grasp on it, relentless to let go.

He groaned.

Reminiscing was the last thing he wanted to do right now, it would just fill him with sadness and he was sure it would end up in tears and just no. He'd been too emotional the last couple days he'd been in New York and with only a week or so left before he had to focus directly on school he just wanted to relax and be happy.

"I'll buy you a bagel on me," She sang, trying to persuade him. He just twisted and made a mumbling noise. "Tell you what, you come with me for breakfast and we'll hit the shops afterwards, how does that sound?" Rachel felt like she was talking to an unwilling toddler, who she was trying to bribe with candy.

Kurt blinked, raising his head.

"I have the perfect pair of shoes for this moment." The cover was ripped back and Kurt went flying into the hall. Rachel followed with a satisfied grin on her lips.

* * *

"I don't see why you couldn't just come here with Finn..." Kurt mumbled through a mouthful of breakfast bagel, they had to move their escapade inside, due to poor weather. Rain had started in a flash; they may as well have been in England. One moment it was sunny and the next there was a downpour. After the elfin boy had followed his morning procedures they'd set off, and resided in a quiet corner cafe, where Rachel had agreed to pay. He grumbled on, "I don't see why I had to get up early..."

"Oh stop complaining," Rachel tutted, sipping her coffee. The ex-soloist had sighed. "I bought you food, didn't I?"

Kurt shrugged. "You can't buy my love with food, Berry, it only works with sparkly things and sequins," And he continued to pick the seeds from his bagel.

Rachel laughed, and held the polystyrene cup out in front of her between both hands. "Anyway, Finn's still painting. He's getting all the high places and he turned the radio to some 90's channel so I bolted before anyone thought we knew each other,"

"In your apartment?"

"He's a loud singer Kurt, you've of all people should know that."

Kurt hummed and jolted his eyebrows momentarily. "Obviously someone's taken a leaf out of Mr Shue's book, now haven't they?" He brought the rim to his lips and sipped the brown liquid, warmth ran down his throat and Rachel hummed in agreement just when the tinkle of the doorbell signaled someone arriving and a familiar voice called over to them.

"Well if it isn't Sam's new lackey?"

Kurt recognised the voice in his ear straight away and spun in his seat.

Tyler stood there, with a smile on his face and he grabbed a chair to pull round and sat on it backwards, his chin resting on the back of it. He smiled, "Remember me Kurt?"

"Of course, the only guy who's ever had an in-depth conversation about Kristin Chenoworth's shoes with me. Nice to see you again Tyler."

"I still can't understand how the hell girls dance in heels. It's ridiculous."

Kurt smirked and Rachel frowned.

"Tyler, remember the girl I told you about yesterday, the one who's going to NYADA with us?"

Tyler blinked and his eyes scanned Rachel, who looked proud and then back to Kurt. "The crazy hobbit girl dating your brother?"

Rachel's jaw fell open and her eyes went wide as she gawked at her brother-in-law. "Kurt!"

Kurt just averted his eyes and sipped his coffee. "Yeah... that's the one..."

Tyler chuckled and held his hand out, "Rachel Berry, it's a pleasure." Rachel shook in and beamed at him.

She composed herself and ended up straightening out the tips of her hair, before holding out her hand and waggling it close to his face, Tyler leant back and went cross eyed. "Actually, we're not just dating, we're married."

After their win at Nationals Rachel and Finn had followed their plan to get married, and Finn got to smash the glass he bought in Chicago, though it ended up with Brittany taking a trip to the A&E and having to get stitches, cutting her hand when she tried to put it back together again.

Santana was not a happy girl.

_"You can't just go leaving smashed glass all over the floor like that!"_

Tyler inspected it, Rachel sat with a sophisticated air, and he nodded, leaning back again.

"Well, I'm happy for you, but that still doesn't void my view on young marriage." He sat back casually and shrugged, "In my opinion, you don't have any need to rush, live life while you can, I say."

He grinned at them both and Rachel just blinked, Kurt smirked into his coffee and Rachel shot him a vicious look. Tyler unhooked his leg from the seat and twirled the chair around on one leg so that it sat under the table, facing the right way.

But he didn't sit back down; instead, he snapped his fingers and pointed to the two.

"Anyway, I'm getting a drink. You guys want anything?"

Kurt shook his head, "No thanks," He smiled and Rachel did the same, waving it away with her hand.

"Suit yourselves." He shrugged and headed off towards the counter, to get in line.

When he got up to leave, Rachel hesitated before lunging forward, making Kurt lean backwards in his seat. "Kurt, he's- Oh my god- You should invite-" She began excitedly, making a squealing sound but Kurt cut her off, shaking his head.

"No."

"What?!" She sat back looking somewhat as if Kurt had just driven a stake into her chest... and insulted. She seemed very insulted.

"I'm not ready to unleashing you and Finn's crazy onto some poor unsuspecting soul I met yesterday Rachel..." He shrugged and sipped his coffee again, his eyes falling to the floor.

Then they lifted to Rachel who pushed her chair back and retrieving it, she folded the thin yellow Cardigan over her forearm. Kurt watched her with silted blue eyes. "Where are you going?"

She glared at him with a stony look on her face, shoving her chair back into place and pushing half of her hair over her shoulder. "Well, as it seems you find me to be an embarrassment to your friends, I should go. I have an audition to get to anyway-"

"Interview Rachel, you're being interviewed to be a runner."

"-I should go before the rain starts again."

She refused to look him in the eye, her words coming out cold and bitter, as if she'd just pulled them from a freezer. She bent down and grabbed her bag.

"Rachel, don't be like this." Kurt sighed tiredly, hunching over the table and rubbing at the temples of his forehead.

"I hope you have a nice life Kurt. I guess I'll see you on birthdays and holidays, except Christmas. I don't celebrate Christmas, I'm Jewish." She huffed and spun on her heel, pushing the glass door open and striding out into the street, getting lost into the crowds of soaked civilians.

He stared bewildered out through the windows, with his jaw slightly slacked.

"What was that all about, is she okay?"

He turned to see Tyler watching where his gaze had just been with his brow furrowed and something of concern on his lips.

Kurt turned back to the table and sighed, Tyler slipped into Rachel's old seat, placing both drinks down and sliding one to Kurt. He wrapped his hand around it and took a huge swig before dropping it harshly down again.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"That was a class A Rachel Berry tantrum." Kurt rolled his eyes, and then shook his head, "Actually they've been a lot worse, by far..."

Tyler smirked at that, he had both of his hands wrapped around his cup and he lifted it up.

Suddenly Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pushed it out from the incredibly tight jeans he'd been wearing.

-Message received-  
Sender: Rachel Berry.  
-10:34am-

Please, please, please, please, please, please invite him. Please, I'll love you forever. - R * 33 xx

Then another one straight after.

Please? xx - R *

He sighed and pushed it back in that extremely unyielding pocket of his. "She's fine." He looked back up and Tyler smirked. "Oh... good, I guess. Hey Kurt listen." He shuffled forward to the edge of his seat and Kurt stared at him expectantly. "What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

The elfin boy blinked, "Well, Sam wants me in at two..."

"Great!" Tyler clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "We have plenty of time then."

Kurt watched him curiously and he just grinned.

* * *

"I don't want to go in."

"Why?"

"What if they're better than me?"

"Oh please, from the moment I met you, I knew you were a star, just go IN!" Tyler shoved Kurt in through the door and the fashionista stumble forward before composing himself to find a small group of people all sitting around the room, talking.

They were in a small lecture theatre, with large red draping curtains over the windows.

There had to be no more than eighteen of them, sat around conversing. None stuck out like a sore thumb but all of them burst with personality.

He was surprised actually, to see that Harmony wasn't there. This was, after all, a student mixer for new NYADA up comers.

She didn't get in?

Kurt found himself smirking a little bit and he turned to Tyler. Anything I can do, you can do better? I think not. It was a lame thing to think, but he found himself grinning like an idiot.

Tyler stared at the boy, who was smiling oddly at him. "Okay..." He said slowly, "Let's go... You're scaring me." Kurt felt a hand latch onto his wrist and drag him into the crowd.

His stomach did a small flip around the new bodies but Tyler patted his shoulder firmly, reassuringly. However before they managed to talk to anyone, the lights went down and a there was a clacking sound, the sound of heels tapping against a wooden floor.

Kurt glanced across to Tyler, who had been walking behind him and he too had paused, confusion lacing his brow. His eyes darted around until they landed on the stage and he pointed Kurt in that direction.

It was all dark on the stage, but you could just about make out a silhouetted figure. It all illuminated like a grand reveal though when a spotlight was switched on.

It beamed down in the middle of centre stage, and a girl, her legs long beneath a short cut dress, one that reminded him of Rachel Berry's second Lady Gaga costume - which was, in all honesty, much better than her first with all those stuffed animals, She looked like a mobile carnival stall, which Kurt still couldn't completely get over.

Her long blonde hair was wrapped around her neck like a collar and she had bright pink eye-make up from what Kurt could make out.

Suddenly, above the murmured confusion music started blaring out over head speakers. It had a familiar beat but Kurt couldn't quite place it.

The girl suddenly snapped into actions, moving with a jerky fashion.

_Prima-donna girl, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was the world_

_I can't help that I need it all_

_The prima-donna life, the rise and fall_

Kurt's eyes widened and flew to Tyler's who wore the same expression.

What was most devastating to Kurt is that he was sure he'd just laid his eyes on a blonde Rachel Berry with twice as much - if it's even possible - diva.

_Prima-donna girl,_

_Would you do anything for me?_

_Buy a big diamond ring for me?_

_Would you get down on your knees for me?_

_Pop the pretty question right now, baby_

_Beauty queen on a silver screen_

_Living life like I'm in a dream_

_I know I've got a big ego_

_I really don't know why it's such a big deal, though_

The Barbie doll had now started descending the stairs on the left wing; thankfully Kurt and Tyler were on the right. She ran a hand along a dark-skinned guys cheek, taunting him teasingly and moving along, his stare after her made Kurt feel nauseous - it was the same way Finn staring after girls they passed in the street whilst Rachel was looking the other way.

"I thought I recognised her!" Tyler suddenly snapped his fingers causing Kurt to jump slightly; he gave his new friend a questioning look. Tyler smirked and shook his head, "I can't believe I didn't remember," He shouted over the blare of the music.

"Who is she?"

_Prima-donna girl fill the void up with Celluloid_

_Take a picture, I'm with the boys_

_Get what I want 'cause I ask for it_

_Not because I'm really that deserving of it_

Tyler scowled in her direction. "Tiffany Bernard," He gestured to her with a flick of his chin. "She's been in seven different west end shows before the age of fourteen and moved over here only last year in hopes to dominate Broadway."

Tiffany climbed the stage again and suddenly four backing singers appeared from the wings wearing almost matching outfits, just less extravagant.

_(Ooh) Going up, going down, down, down_

_(Yeah) Anything for the crown, crown, crown_

_(Wow) With the lights dimming down, down, down_

_I spin around_

Suddenly the strobe lights cut out and she was left standing in a single spotlight as her voice became softer and more fluid she sung gently into a mic Kurt hadn't even realised was there before.

_Prima-donna girl, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was the world_

_I can't help that I need it all_

_The prima-donna life, the rise and fall_

_You say that I'm kinda difficult_

_But it's always someone else's fault_

_Got you wrapped around my finger, babe_

_You can count on me to misbehave_

_Prima-donna girl_

And with that the music cut out and confetti cannons fired and exploded over her minuscule audience. Tyler gave a small slow clap looking scornful as the rest of the room exploded in cheer. Kurt clapped politely, not really sure whether to like the performance or not.

Tiffany's head snapped up with a bright grin, "Thank you, thank you." She bowed obnoxiously and held a hand over her left breast. Once the cheering had subsided she began an obviously prepared speech. "I hope that little performance has given you a start to even begin to aim for the standard the theatre is looking for these days, you know I'd like to think of you all as-"

"That wasn't even a theatrical song!" Someone shouted out, interrupting her and it didn't take too long before Kurt realised it was Tyler with his hands cupped around his mouth.

Sharp narrow blue eyes belonging to Tiffany snapped onto him like a cocked gun before she quickly smiled again, regaining her soft expression from before. "Well. I didn't want to intimidate you all right away now did I? I want at least some competition in this place." Her smug smile was challenging, her hands on her hips and Tyler rolled his eyes.

Tiffany turned heel without another word, beckoning her backing singers to follow her like groupies and the lights were turned up again when Tyler turned back to Kurt with scowl that could melt glass. "God, I hate that girl!"

Kurt couldn't help the curiousness rising up in him, but before he could ask a tall boy with blond wavy hair down to his chin appeared behind Tyler and dropped his hands onto the brunet's shoulders.

He was caught off guard and felt his breath catch in his throat, he stopped himself before he outright gasped and drew attention to himself. Those eyes...

"Easy there tiger," The blond laughed and squeezed Tyler's shoulders, "Don't want to be throwing a diva fit when it's only the mixer, save that for the first day."

Tyler looked back and narrowed his eyes at the taller boy before sighing and giving in, "I just wish someone would have the nerve to stand up against her and reminder that she's not the freaking queen of Sheba!"

Then he realised the way Kurt was staring at the blond and blinked, forgetting about introductions. "Oh, Kurt this is Jasper, Jasper, Kurt." He waved his hands around in circles. "Make friends."

The blond, Jasper, looked up to Kurt and held out a hand, Kurt shook it politely. "Hi, you're new around here I take it,"

"Don't be an idiot Jasper, of course he is, we all are." Tyler muttered and sorted out his hair, Kurt suppressed a laugh.

"Sorry ma'am." Jasper grinned and dug his hand into his pocket, pulling out a quarter and holding it out in front of Tyler's face. "Why don't you go calm down and get a soda or something."

Tyler was hesitant for a moment before huffing and snatching it from his hand then storming off but not before reaching up and kissing Jasper on the cheek.

Kurt blinked, his eyes widening a little and when Jasper turned back rolling his eyes he gestured to them both, "So you two, are you... like... together then I take it..." He asked cautiously and was shocked to see Jasper's eyes grow wider, revealing the golden-brown eyes even further and becoming red. "Oh! No... God no... No, we're- we're family friends, we've known each other since we were young and he thinks he's _funny_-" He called the word over his shoulder to where Tyler was and the boy looked back with a knowing grin, "-trying to convince other people we are."

Jasper's gaze landed back on Kurt and the elfin boy couldn't help but feeling foolish, he looked at the ground and cleared his throat, before raising his eyes again. "Well he's good at it. Had me convinced," He laughed awkwardly before stopping and rubbing his hands together awkwardly.

Thankful of his timing Tyler returned, seemingly cooler with a can in his hand.

He downed it in three gulps and crumpled it in his hand when it was empty, tossing it over his shoulder with a determined look. "Alright, let's go."

Kurt blinked and his eyes followed the crumpled can in amazement. "I know he doesn't look like it at first," Jasper started as Tyler started off into the crowd of students. "But he's actually really strong."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief and hummed, "I never would've guessed." And he paused before turning to the boy and asking, "So what's the deal with him and Tiffany seems quite a lot of hate towards someone he's never even met."

Jasper laughed at that and rolled his eyes. "Oh, believe me, they've met before and Tyler hasn't let me forget it." He reminisced. "It was... I don't know... when we were ten? I think. Ten, eleven or something like that. Anyway, it was Tyler's first audition and he was really confident. Trying out for the part of Simba in the Lion King and he was a dead set." He smirked and they began walking nearer to the group where it seemed Tyler was already introducing himself to numerous people at the same time. "That is, until, as a late entry, Tiffany Bernard auditioned."

"Let me guess, Tiffany got the role?"

"Bingo. Anyway, he's one to hold a grudge."

"Remind me to steer clear of that side of him then." Kurt commented before him and Jasper joined in with the meet and greet.

They spoke as they walked, "So you're from McKinley, Ohio right?"

Kurt looked up in surprise at the taller boy, confused. "That's right," He furrowed his brow and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How'd you know that?"

"Oh wow... I must sound like the world's biggest stalker now..." Jasper buried his face into his hands and shook his head, "I'm sorry, that title actually goes to Tyler. He somehow managed to sweet talk Miss Rawlings down at front desk and got the list of new takings. You were one of them."

Kurt blinked before furrowing his brow, it would only be later that he realised Tyler must have recognised him in the coffee shop the day they met. "That boy... He's..."

"Special?"

"Something like that..."

"Right?" Jasper laughed and they came to a standstill, he looked over his shoulder to where Tyler appeared to be talking with a blonde girl, who tilted her head and blinked her large glassy eyes at him. The boy was making wild gestures with his hands and Jasper shook his head, "Um, I think I need to go check on them," He rubbed at the back of his neck. "But I'll see you around?"

Kurt nodded, "Of course, and I might see you - unless you live up to your stalker status..."

"Oh man, do I give off a stalker vibe or something?"

"Not so much stalker... 'Mysterious stranger that might possibly try to steal you away in your sleep' kind of vibe."

Jasper rolled his eyes and nodded, "It was nice meeting you Kurt." He backed away and Kurt smiled, waving, before he turned and got lost in another conversation.

* * *

"So you've given everyone on the floor these little sparkly invites?" Kurt inquired holding the invite he'd received earlier on from Rachel whilst sitting at the breakfast bar in the apartment on the floor below that's very similar to his own. He turned it over in his hands. "Are you sure it won't 'zazzle' people too much? How long did you exactly spend making these anyway?"

Rachel wondered over with a paintbrush in her hand and paint splattered up her face, Kurt snorted at the sight. "Oh god Rachel, did you use it as a microphone or something?"

Rachel tilted her head curiously, her plaits jangling to the side.

_Taking the final high note Rachel raised the microphone to her mouth with a flick, sending red paint splattering all the way up her open mouth and face, making her stumble back in shock._

"I'm not sure what you mean..." Her cheeks tinged red but she shook her head. Kurt gestured up at the splatter but Rachel didn't seem to catch on, so he waved it away. "When are people getting here?" He asked sipping his drink.

Rachel smiled and walked around into the kitchen to flick the switch on the kettle. "About seven, Coffee?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, thanks, too hot." Rachel eyes widened slightly and she flicked it back off. "So I went to a student mixer today," Kurt informed her as she ran water into the paint can.

"Oh yeah, how was that?"

"We're going to be schooling with these people Rach, they're our competition and I'm nervous...They're good."

She spun quickly and her eyes landed on Kurt seriously. "Stop." Kurt paused from where he was about to drink and lowered his glass, sighing. Her sharp finger pointing directly at him and "Stop right there, that is not the Kurt Hummel I know. Now you forget about that thought and start remembering you're a star, right now,"

"Rachel, do you know who Tiffany Bernard is?"

She pulled back from leaning on the counter and gave him an odd look at the change in topic.

"Uh, no, I don't think so... why?"

Kurt pulled himself up off the barstool and rolled his eyes, "You'll find out soon enough."

"Okay..." She wrinkled her brow and watched as Kurt headed to the door, wiping her hands down her apron as she leaned out of the kitchen doorway.

"Anyway, I'm going to get changed, I'll be back over at quarter to, if you need me, just send me a text."

Kurt had just opened the door when his phone buzzed, he was tempted to turn back and scorn Rachel for trying to be funny when he saw it was from an unknown number. He clicked open the message.

-Message received-  
Sender: Unknown  
-5:30pm-

Hey Kurt! I got your number off Tyler, hope you don't mind. I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a drink tonight. Or something. Or not. Feel free to say no it's no big deal, or if you wanted to come round? Maybe. Or not. It's fine. I mean we had such a good time today and it'd be awesome to talk some more... But y'know, whatever. Up to you.

For a moment Kurt was confused and he was just about to send a text asking who it was when another one came through straight after.

Oh. From Jasper. Bye. :)

Kurt smiled but found his eyes dropping to the ground in confusion, he typed out a reply.

-Message sent-  
To: Jasper.  
-5:31pm-

I'm really sorry Jasper, I have a friend's thing today, she's having a housewarming party and I need to be there for her. Some other time.

-Message sent-  
To: Kurt Hummel.  
-5:33pm-

Oh, no big deal. Don't worry about it.

Jasper sighed and dropped his phone into the arm of the cinema seat just as Tyler walked in with two buckets of popcorn in his arms and two drinks, balancing between his fingertips. The blond looked up at him lazily and sighed. Tyler said something Jasper was unable to make out and reached over to grab the straws from his mouth, thankfully still wrapped up.

Tyler handed reached over and handed him a coke, "Full fat coke for you," He teased and Jasper rolled his eyes, "And diet for the people who care about their figure." He chuckled to himself and dropped into the seat next to his friend. Jasper pulled the wrapper off his straw and stabbed it into the top of the plastic lid. Tyler blinked bemused.

"I asked 'why the long face'?"

"I think I just blew any chance I've ever had, or will ever have in under 360 characters." He sighed, staring at the huge screen mounted on the wall.

Tyler blinked, not really too sure what his friend was talking about. "... Sounds like you... Chance of what exactly?" He asked curling his legs under him. Jasper held out his phone and Tyler held his hand still to read it.

He sat back and snorted, "Oh Casper... I need to teach you a lot of things, especially how to talk to guys." Tyler threw some popcorn at his mouth and missed, causing the corn to fall into his lap. The blond rolled his eyes. "Thanks, I can't wait."

"Oh and there's not point trying with Kurt anyway," Tyler explained trying to crumple his body to eat the popped corn without using his hands.

Jasper looked at him quizzically, "Why? What's wrong with him?" His mind quickly flew to the worst case scenarios. _Murderer. Rapist. Bad Morals..._

"He's got a boyfriend,"

… Or that ...

A piece of popcorn hit Tyler square in the temple. "Jasper!"

"You didn't think of telling me this?"

"What? I didn't realise you liked him!" Tyler quickly fired back, and Jasper glared at him in response.

"I asked you for his number, I'd been staring at him all night long, and you didn't think for one second to mention that?!" Another buzz went off in his pocket and Jasper threw one more glare at his friend before pulling his phone out and swiping across the screen to open the message.

-Message received-  
From: Kurt Hummel  
-5:42pm-

Look, I'm not going to know anyone there anyway and my friend's trying to get numbers up, it'll be a bit of a bore but... You want to come?

"Let me see!" Tyler lunged and snatched the phone from Jasper's hands, the blond letting out a whine of dismay. He read the message quickly whilst dodging the taller lean boy.

-Message sent-  
To: Kurt Hummel  
-5:44pm-

Only if Tyler can come to.

-Message received-  
From: Kurt Hummel  
-5:44pm-

Um, I guess...

-Message sent-  
To: Kurt Hummel  
-5:45pm-

Sorry. Tyler stole my phone, he sent that last text, but yeah I'd love to. :)

-Message received-  
From: Kurt Hummel  
-5:45pm-

Oh Tyler... Tell him he can come if he really wants to... See you at seven? :)

-Message Sent-  
To: Kurt Hummel  
-5:45pm-

Sure. I'll be there. :)

"Did he say yes?" Tyler asked hurriedly, "What'd he say? Jasper?" The brunet reached with grabby hands at the phone the blond held high in the air, whilst stood on the cinema chair.

Thank god for Tyler's home cinema. He jumped and tried to grab it once more.

"He said yes." Jasper grinned.

Tyler celebrated. "Yes!"

* * *

"Hello and welcome to our humble abode." Rachel greeted the man from apartment 26B. He was elderly and looked worn. "The invite said there'd be a buffet." he grunted.

The girl frowned for a moment before putting on her biggest smile, "Right this way," She nodded and led him towards the spread of food.

Next to arrive was Sam, Kurt's new boss, with his girlfriend; Megan and their one year old daughter; Caitlin.

"Hummel." Sam had greeted him. He then turned to Rachel. "Hummel's friend."

And then he carried on in and Kurt offered Rachel a tight smile.

"Certainly a charmer..." Rachel's eyebrows jumped and Kurt patted her shoulder as they shut the door and retreated back in.

Eventually the rest of the invited began pouring in untill the small apartment was transformed into a fair sized social gathering. It had gone half past and Tyler and Jasper still hadn't yet arrived. Kurt had been making small talk with Miss Ellison, around thirty years of age, who lived a couple doors down from Finn and Rachel's. She'd been complaining all night about her ex-husband and how he'd gotten the dog and all she got to keep was the crappy goldfish.

Kurt excused himself when the clock hit twenty to, explaining he had to check the oven.

Once in the quiet of the kitchen he whipped out his phone and dialled Tyler's number.

"Yello?" Tyler's voice sang in response down the phone line.

"I thought you guys were getting here for seven?" Kurt demanded frustrated and not wanting to hear anymore of Miss Ellison's depressing stories, he held his hand over his ear so he could hear him.

"Oh hey Kurt!" He sang. "We didn't ask where you lived." Tyler informed him casually.

"So why didn't you call or text or something?" Kurt asked disbelieving.

"Jasper was embarrassed... Give me my phone back!"

"Okay. It's Jasper and that's not true."

"Shut up and give me my phone back!"

Kurt leaned against the counter and listened to the arguing, trying not to be amused as he was.

"Hi Kurt! It's Tyler again. So where is it we're supposed to be again?"

"I can't believe you guys weren't even going to call or anything..." Kurt shook his head in disbelief when he opened the door to his new friends.

"Hey I wanted to, Jasper wouldn't let me." Tyler shrugged and then looked around, frown lines indicating he didn't like what he saw. He sighed and pulled a hip flask from his bag, unscrewing the top and downing something. Kurt just blinked, fascinated.

"Tyler!" Jasper chastised, his cheeks reddening as he shoved his shoulder and Tyler screwed the lid back on, he threw his arms up in the air and yelled, "PARTY!" before disappearing into the crowd of middle aged people and young children, who all seemed a little bewildered.

Jasper dropped his head into his hand and sighed. "That boy is..."

"Unbelievable?"

"I would say so..."

Kurt was about to open his mouth to make some sort of comment when his phone went off in his rather tight jean pocket and he quickly moved to squeeze it out, pushing the bottom up.

Listening to the 'shick' he answered the phone and brought it to his ear, his cheeks glowing brightly with delight. "Blaine, Hey," He held up a finger to Jasper and made an apologetic motion before hurrying out of the front door to get a little quiet. "Let me just..." His voice faded as the door shut behind him and Jasper let out a disappointed sigh before delving into the crowd.

Halfway between a world of his own and reality he ended up bumping into a small brunette girl, who had been carrying a platter of food which was now splattered down the front her dress. She let out a horrified squeal and Jasper quickly stumbled back and his mouth flailed pointlessly for a few seconds before he finally managed to find words. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I- here let me..." He spun and grabbed a pile of napkins as Rachel picked food off her dress in disgust. Jasper winced at the sight and held them out to her, not wanting to touch her breast.

"I'm really sorry..." He repeated again, but to his surprise the girl laughed and shook her head dismissively. "Its fine, it's fine. I should've been looking where I was going." She gazed at him with warm brown eyes and Jasper relaxed his shoulders, breathing out in relief.

She took the sheets from him and wiped the red chilli sauce from her dress when she paused and her neck snapped up, her eyes scouring his face, making him shoot back in shock.

"Uh..."

"You're Kurt's friend? Right?" She beamed and held a hand out, scrunching the tissues up. He curiously shook her hand.

"The one and only," then he stumbled over his words when she tilted her head curiously. "I mean- I mean, not that, like, he doesn't have any others, I'm sure he has plenty but I mean..."

He sighed. "Basically I'm the biggest idiot you'll ever meet. Jasper."

"Rachel." Rachel answered with a warm smile. "And don't worry about being an idiot. I'm married to one, I'm sure you can't be that bad,"

"Oh." she looked a little young to be married, but what did he know? "Well, I don't feel too bad then," he chuckled nervously.

Rachel laughed, "You shouldn't. Hey! You know what? I should introduce you to him!" she grabbed Jasper's wrist and before he could get other ideas and protest she began dragging him through the crowd of people towards Finn.

Meanwhile.

"It's so weird not seeing you in the halls every day." Blaine told him through the phone and Kurt felt himself well up a little. He leaned back against the door and sighed.

"Same here. It's weird not walking down the halls every day." He huffed and then tilted his head and asked; "How is everyone?"

"They're good. They're fine." Blaine replied and then he hesitated. "Uh, Kurt, did Brittany ever mention anything about a time machine to you? Because she's telling everyone she built one... Should we be worried?"

Kurt chuckled at the realisation that this didn't even shock him one bit. He merely waved it away. "No, it's fine, leave her be. We've had worse. Like the time with the teddy bear army..."

"Oh yeah, Never did get the purple out of my shirt that day," Blaine reminisced. He took a breath and sighed. Kurt closed his eyes until Blaine spoke again. "So what are you doing tonight? Movie premiere? Broadway?"

"Miss Berry's throwing a housewarming party actually." He smirked and moved to sit on some stairs leading up to the floor above. He lowered himself onto the fourth one. "I'm helping."

"Getting to know the neighbours, are we Kurt?" He could hear the grin in Blaine's voice and it made a warm feeling soar in his stomach.

"Yes, yes we are Mr. Anderson."

"Are they as dapper as me though?"

"How could you even ask that? No one will ever out-dapper you Blaine Warbler." Kurt said. "You'd hold a car door open for monkey..."

Blaine tutted and sighed, "Yeah, you're right, I would..."

Kurt laughed.

"Oh hey! I've been talking to Wes lately." Blaine said. "He's going up to New York soon to visit his Uncle and there's a possibility I might be able to go with him..."

Kurt blinked at the floor, too stunned to talk just yet. He knew Blaine said about visiting sometime but he never really thought it'd be anytime soon.

"Kurt?"

"That's fantastic. Blaine, that's so great!" Kurt exasperated, barely able to hold himself. A part of his old life was coming into his new one and he couldn't be more excited.

"Blaine, dinner!" he heard Blaine's sister faintly yell up the Anderson's stairs in the background.

Blaine sighed. "Coming! Kurt I have to go, but call you later?"

Kurt nodded sadly. "Sure, uh, sounds good."

"Night Kurt, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

Kurt hung up and after a moment of pause, returned to the party.

* * *

By the end of the evening, early into the next morning, most of the guests had thanked Rachel and Finn for the party and had left, leaving only a few stragglers left behind - Tyler, Jasper and Kurt being three of them, along with a brunette girl with short bobbed hair who looked about the same age as them. Her name was Saffy, short for Saffron and when Kurt had asked about it, she explained her mother was an artist. The girl had her feet hooked under her and was listening, along with everyone else, to Tyler's drunken ranting's.

"-If I had a nickel for every time that girl opened her mouth to say something sarcastic, or be mean and bitchy, I'd be so rich I'd hire hit men to go back in time and take her parents out before they could even consider having children."

"If you had hit men who could travel back in time, surely you'd deal with a bigger problem than Tiffany Bernard... Like... Hitler or something." Jasper questioned his judgment. "Bit selfish there Ty, s'all I'm saying," He shrugged and took a swig of beer. Tyler frowned.

At the start of the evening there had been no alcohol, it was when everyone left and just the six of them remained Finn broke out the drinks. Though, Rachel couldn't get her head around how Tyler had gotten so drunk after only half a bottle of beef.

Kurt decided to keep the hip flask from her.

"Yeah, and anyway, if you took out her parents, she wouldn't have been born which means she couldn't say all that stuff therefore you wouldn't have the money to have taken her out in the first place... Does that make sense?" Saffy explained, tilting her head on the palm of her hand.

Jasper pointed at her. "See Tyler, it just doesn't make sense."

"If I had hit men, I'd take out the creepy guy who works at the furniture store who keeps tabs on me." Finn said absently. "Or I'd just spend the money on something else, like a TV."

Tyler, ignoring the giant, turned to Kurt, who'd been listening, amused. "What do you think Kurt? You agree with me right?"

All eyes locked on Kurt. He glanced around at the five of them. "I think we're talking about time travelling hit men here. I don't think they actually exist."

"Yeah, but if they did." Tyler added quickly, staring at him with large pupils.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't know... If it was me personally, I wouldn't spend the money on hit men anyway. I'd just buy Marc Jacob's complete collection."

"Even the women's clothes?" Saffy asked, furrowing her brow.

Again, Kurt didn't answer, merely returned her with a roll of his eyes. So what if he wore women's clothes sometimes? They were comfortable, okay?

"I think I'd spend the money on something cool," Saffy went on. "Like a theme park or something..."

"What about you Rachel?" Tyler asked her.

Rachel was sat leaning against Finn, with his arm around her. Nobody noticed when she'd started to dose off and her eyes were closed. "I'd buy stardom." she said airily with a small smile creeping to her lips. Finn smiled lovingly at her comment and sighed. "I think it's time to go to bed Miss Hudson," he told her and she giggled.

"I like the sound of that." She tittered with her eyelids only half raised and a cheeky smile across her lips and Finn blinked.

His mouth flapped pointlessly for a few moments and Kurt buried his head in his hands. Jasper and Tyler giggled and Saffy just sat with scarlet cheeks.

"I meant sleep, Rachel."

She narrowed her eyes and leant forward for a few seconds to stare at him, assessing, before shrugging and letting herself go limp across him. Finn picked up her petite frame and took her into the bedroom.

He returned a few minutes later and Tyler was in Jasper's arms with both their coats on, the smaller boys face was hidden in Jasper's chest. Finn raised a brow. "Oh..." Jasper went to answer the silent question awkwardly, "he, uh, he's refusing to walk." He informed and Finn just nodded slowly.

"Right..."

Kurt shook his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "I'll come round tomorrow to help clear up Finn, for now, there's a silk pillow in my apartment with my name on it," he pushed himself off the floor with the aid of Saffy's hand and they all bid Finn goodnight.

"Tell Rachel thanks," Jasper added as they got to the door and the ex-lead said he would and returned the thanks.

Saffy said goodnight and headed back to her place, three doors down the hall from Finn and Rachel's and left the three boys on their own. Jasper finally put down Tyler who protested for a few seconds before he soon got over it and moved on with his life.

Kurt was about to ascend the stairs to his floor when he turned back to his new friends. "Hey, are you guys heading home?"

Tyler nodded, "yeah, just got to get a cab."

"Well, it's three in the morning; you want to just stay over mine for the night and head back in the morning?" Kurt asked, fidgeting with the buttons of his jacket and gripping the hand rail.

Jasper and Tyler exchanged looks, before Tyler beamed at him. "Sure! It'll be like a sleepover!" And he bounded up the steps ahead of Kurt and disappeared round the corner of the flight of stairs.

Jasper sighed and dropped his head; he gestured to where Tyler had been a second ago and looked at Kurt with an apologetic smile, "I'm really sorry about him, he kind of has no manners... really..." The blond edged towards the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

Kurt laughed quietly, "its okay," he yawned. "Come on," they both ascended the steps and Jasper gazed at the carpet.

"I had a really good time tonight,"

Kurt turned his neck to the boy and wore a smile that only almost reached his eyes, Jasper noticed and looked sadly at his shoes. "Me too," Kurt said in a tired not so convincing voice.

The blond nodded slowly. "The boyfriend?" He asked.

"Yeah, he couldn't talk for long," Kurt said.

They reached the door and found Tyler hanging onto the handle impatiently. Kurt finally slipped the key in the lock and excitedly, the narrow brunette ran in with eyes as wide as a child's in a sweet store. "I call the bed," He yelled and disappeared into Kurt's bedroom, Jasper dropped his head into his hand, but was surprised to hear Kurt laughing and he looked up. Kurt didn't look angry at all, just amused.

"I sleep there Tyler!" He called after the boy and trooped in too. Kurt found Tyler staring at the picture from the bedside table of him and Blaine at prom and a small lump formed in his throat.

"This is Blaine right?" He had the photo frame in his hands and he was staring with concentration at the picture. Kurt looked over his shoulder and nodded.

"Yeah, that's him."

Tyler smiled warmly at it, as if it was his own memory he was looking back on. "He's cute."

"Thanks," Kurt chewed his lip; he couldn't help but feel pleased with himself.

Blaine was one of the best things that had ever happened to Kurt. He was handsome and funny and musical and above all else, one of the nicest persons Kurt had ever known, and he was his.

"Poor Jasper..." Tyler muttered sadly under his breath and replaced the frame on the bedside table. Kurt really liked this Blaine guy. His friend didn't stand a chance.

He turned to Kurt and beamed, as if he hadn't had the thought. "I guess I'll take the couch," he hummed and strolled with folded arms to the door. He looked out at Jasper, who was sprawled across the couch already in deep sleep and grinned to himself in amusement, if he could just get a picture... He turned back and Kurt had gotten a blanket from his wardrobe down and pushed it into Tyler's hands. "Here," he said and Tyler took it gratefully.

"Thanks," he was just about to leave Kurt to it, when he turned back after a second thought.

Kurt looked at him apprehensively.

Tyler, added sleepily, "Oh, and welcome to New York." - Then left Kurt grinning at his coats and scarfs hanging from the back of his door.

He'd made it.


End file.
